


Buscando al lobo

by samej



Series: Calcetines perdidos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James busca al lobo de Remus. Y lo encuentra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buscando al lobo

**Author's Note:**

> Escritos para el reto de besos de [el_burdel](http://el-burdel.livejournal.com/). He descubierto que no sé hacer besos sin p0rno. Tristeza de mí.

Se besan en una esquina, amparados por la tétrica oscuridad que les brinda Hogwarts. Remus piensa que no debería estar besando esos labios, pero son suaves, y no exigen, si no que dan. Dan saliva a su cuello, cuando levanta la cabeza y la apoya en la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento. Acarician su pecho por encima de su camiseta, siente cómo los mordiscos despiertan sus adormilados nervios y los escalofríos corren sin cesar por su columna. Gruñe, ronco, cuando James atrapa un pezón con los dientes, y consigue llevarle hasta la barrera entre el dolor y el placer. Su amigo levanta la cabeza y le mira con esos ojos marrones, llenos de malas intenciones, y una sonrisa complacida por conseguir despertar al lobo que lleva dentro.

Antes de que se de cuenta, Remus le ha dado la vuelta a todo y empuja a James contra la pared, y le abre la boca a lametazos, introduciéndose, abarcándolo todo.

James se siente como si fuera su cena. Y no le importa.


End file.
